


Hadiah

by Toxic_apple14



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sabo, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_apple14/pseuds/Toxic_apple14
Summary: pada hari ulang tahun Ace, Sabo datang dan memberikannya hadiah. [Ace x Fem!Sabo]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk mengubah alur yang beliau buat untuk memuaskan keinginan pribadi. Anyway, Happy Birthday Ace! Semoga kau hidup bahagia bersama dengan Sabo dan anak-anak kalian!//authornya halu.
> 
> WARNING! OOC, typo, gaje, alur terlalu cepat. Author mengetik ini jam 8 malam. Semoga bisa tepat waktu. Fem!Sabo. Iya, ini genderbender.
> 
> Well, selamat membaca!

Sebuah bar di salah satu pulau kini ramai. Bila kalian masuk, isinya adalah sekelompok bajak laut yang tengah heboh merayakan sebuah pesta dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Ayolah Ace, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke duapuluh satu! Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan melakukannya?"

"Hei, hei, jangan paksa dia kalau dia tidak ingin."

Ace, yang menjadi pusat perhatian (sekaligus yang sedang berulang tahun) tertawa. "Aku hanya tidak tertarik. Ayolah, tidak semua di dunia ini berisi dengan wanita."

"Ya-ya-ya, baiklah, terserahmu saja." Izo meneguk sakenya dengan rakus, "Kurasa bocah ini memiliki sebuah rahasia hingga selalu menolak."

Marco ikut tertawa, "Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan terkejut kalau tiba-tiba dia memiliki seorang gadis disampingnya."

"Apa sih, kalian ini?" pipi Ace bersemu, tapi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku memang memiliki seseorang. Tapi—"

"Nah kan, katakan siapa dia!"

"Hey!"

"Jadi," tangan Izo merangkul Ace hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, "Bagaimana dia?"

Gelas berisi air putih diteguk hingga tandas. Ace menghela nafas sebelum membuka suara. "Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan mata bundar yang cantik dan senyum menawan. Namanya Sabo. Kami adalah teman saat kecil, Luffy juga mengenalnya. Dan—kami pernah minum sake bersama, menjadi saudara seperti aku dan Luffy."

"Kau dengar kan? Lihat kataku!" punggung Ace di tepuk keras oleh Izo yang mulai mabuk, membuat Marco dan Ace menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah mati."

Suasana di meja mereka langsung hening.

"Ah... maaf."

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah lama. Aku harus terus maju, kan?" daging panggang diraup, Ace melanjutkan _ngemil_ untuk mengalihkan suasana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Izo- _san_ , jangan terlalu mabuk."

"Cih! Aku tidak akan mabuk semudah itu!"

Marco mengendikkan bahu, "Biarkan saja, Ace." Ujarnya dan kembali menyesap birnya. Ace sendiri kembali melanjutkan acara makannya hingga kenyang.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta itu selesai dengan Izo yang mabuk parah.

"Padahal sudah diingatkan..." ujar Aggie sambil tertawa. "Kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Ayo kita bawa dia dan kembali."

"Ah, aku akan ke toilet dulu sekalian cuci muka. Kembalilah duluan."

"Ya. Kau tahu penginapannya kan?"

Anggukan diberikan, dan Ace langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Hari sudah cukup larut saat Ace selesai melakukan urusannya. Mungkin hanya beberapa jam lagi hingga hari berganti.

Dia baru akan kembali ke penginapan saat seorang wanita dengan jaket hitam panjang dengan _gesper_ di lengan kiri, kemeja dan rompi biru, _cravat_ berjumbai, dan rok selutut biru muda dengan sepatu bot hitam menghalangi jalannya. Dia juga memakai sepasang sarung tangan cokelat dan topi tinggi. Ada kacamata _google_ yang melingkari topinya, mengingatkan Ace dengan perawakan seseorang.

" _Hiken no Ace_." Nama julukannya terlontar dari bibir tipis wanita itu, Ace tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena gelap dan tertutup topinya. Tapi yang jelas, rambutnya berwarna pirang. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu."

Ace menyeringai, sama seperti ciri khasnya saat bertemu orang asing. "Oh? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi apa urusanmu denganku?"

Wanita itu melangkah mendekati Ace tanpa ragu, lalu dia melepas topinya saat berdiri tepat di depan Ace. "Sudah lama ya, Ace."

Detik itu juga, seringai Ace menghilang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Apakah aku terlambat?"

Senyuman itu. Mata itu. Rambut itu. Nada suara itu. Wajah itu...

"Sabo...?"

"Ini aku, Ace. Aku kembali."

Mata Ace panas, berkabut dan menumpahkan air mata begitu saja saat membawa Sabo kedalam pelukannya. "Sabo? Kau benar Sabo? Kau masih hidup?"

Wanita itu, Sabo, membalas pelukannya sama eratnya, ikut menangis di pundak Ace. "Ini aku, kau ingat? Kau pernah mencuri sakenya Dadan dan kita meminumnya bersama Luffy juga, Ace."

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga Ace melepasnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sabo, membawa wajahnya mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana caramu selamat?"

Sabo tersenyum, menyentuh tangan Ace yang ada di pipinya, "Itu cerita yang panjang. Sebelum itu, Ace, ikutlah denganku. Ini hari ulang tahunmu dan akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu."

Alis Ace naik satu, "apa kau ingin memberikanku hadiah?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sabo, tersenyum dan menarik lengan Ace menuju penginapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kamar Sabo terletak di paling pojok lantai atas. Membuat Ace bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia datang kesini sendirian tanpa rasa takut.

Pemuda itu duduk diam di pinggir kasur saat Sabo membuka tasnya dan mengambil hadiah milik Ace.

"Jadi, kau tidak berniat menceritakannya?"

"Hm... aku tahu kau sangat penasaran." Sabo menjawab, duduk di sebelah Ace dan menarik tangannya. "Ini hadiahmu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Di jari manis tangan kanan Ace kini melingkar sebuah cincin perak polos. Di bagian luarnya, ada ukiran bertuliskan ASL. "Aku mengukirnya sendiri, dan aku akan memberikannya juga pada Luffy ketika kita bertemu nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ace, pemuda itu hanya menatap cicin di jemarinya dengan tidak percaya.

Sabo mendekatkan wajah mereka, bertanya dengan heran. "Ace? Apakah kau tidak— _hmmp_!"

Bibirnya dicumbu, dihisap dan digigit. Ace bahkan menghisap lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Tangannya naik ke tengkuk Sabo, menekannya hingga wanita itu tidak dapat menjauh.

" _Hmmh_ —Ace— _hmmph_ —"

Ketika Ace melepasnya, lidah Sabo sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak dan bibirnya mengkilap—basah dan terlihat semakin cantik. Tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Ace yang menurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih."

Sabo hanya mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Ace dan mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. "Ambillah, Ace, ini hadiahmu yang kedua dariku."

"Kau memberikannya... untukku?"

"Kalau perasaanmu padaku masih sama, maka, ya. Aku memberikannya. Kalau perasaanmu sudah berubah—" Sabo belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Ace kembali mencumbunya dalam.

"Perasaanku masih sama. Kau tahu, aku bahkan mengira diriku aseksual karena sama sekali tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa _panas_ hanya karena menciummu, kau tahu?"

Sabo tertawa, "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mencintaiku."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau yakin melepasnya begitu saja untukku?"

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa kehilangan, Ace. Dan saat aku mengingatmu, aku tahu aku milikmu. Aku hanya ingin kau." Tangan Sabo menarik Ace untuk menyentuh jantungnya, membiarkan pemuda itu merasakan debaran yang ada. "Aku milikmu, Ace. Aku selalu milikmu."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Ace langsung membawa mereka kedalam gelombang hasrat penuh cinta dan desahan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sabo terbangun didalam dekapan panas milik Ace.

Tubuh mereka masih terhubung, membuat Sabo merasa tidak nyaman di bawah sana.

"Ace, bangun, ini sudah pagi."

"Mm... aku masih mengantuk, Sabo..." gumam Ace setengah sadar. Dia memeluk Sabo semakin erat dan mendusel pada tengkuknya.

Sabo tertawa dan mencoba melepas pelukan Ace yang semakin lama semakin erat. "Bangun, Ace, apakah teman-temanmu tidak mencarimu?"

"Mereka tidak akan." Balas Ace dengan nada malas, lalu dengan sengaja mengigit tengkuk Sabo, meninggalkan bekas merah yang ketara.

"Aw! Ace! Lepaskan aku, dasar pria kelebihan hormon!" kesal karena di gigit, Sabo beralih mencubit lengan Ace hingga dia benar-benar terbangun.

"Apa sih, Sabo? Ini masih pagi..."

"Ya makanya, bangun, Ace. Ini _sudah_ pagi." Tekan Sabo. Dia memang tidak memiliki kepentingan lain, tapi teman-teman Ace pasti khawatir.

"Hm..." gumamnya, mengecup bibir Sabo dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Selamat pagi, Sabo."

"Selamat pagi. Bisakah kau mengeluarkan itu? Aku merasa agak tidak nyaman..."

Ace memandangnya dengan raut bertanya, hingga kemudian pipinya merah padam. "Aah... maaf, aku lupa mengeluarkannya." Ujarnya sambil menarik dirinya dari Sabo.

"Ummh..." Sabo melenguh pelan, mendadak merasa kehilangan. Sedetik setelahnya dia merasakan sesuatu meluber keluar. Cepat-cepat disingkapnya selimut dan menatap bagian dalam pahanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

"Uh—ya?" Ace mendadak hilang fokus saat melihat tubuh Sabo yang penuh dengan tanda darinya. Dia kembali memeluk Sabo tanpa pikir panjang. "Sabo—kenapa kau seksi sekali?"

"Ace! Aku bisa hamil!"

"Hamil—iya kau bisa, kau wanita—aw! Baik-baik, maafkan aku!"

Sabo menghembuskan nafas, bertanya-tanya kenapa Ace tetap saja bodoh setelah sekian tahun? Dia mencoba menggerakkan badan, dan tulangnya langsung menjerit ngilu.

"Ugh—Ace, gendong aku ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin mandi."

Ace, yang kepalanya baru saja dipukul oleh Sabo langsung bergeser untuk membopongnya ke kamar mandi, sesuai permintaannya.

"Sabo, ayo mandi bersama seperti saat kita kecil."

"Hah? Kenapa kau mendadak mau mandi bersamaku?"

"Kau belum menceritakannya semalam. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Sabo belum sempat menolak karena Ace langsung membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama (dan melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum mereka benar-benar selesai)

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Sabo dan Dragon mendapat pesan dari Edward Newgate yang berisi lamaran dari Ace untuk Sabo. Membuat seisi Baltigo gempar dan Sabo harus menahan malu karena dicerca pertanyaan dari Koala dan Dragon sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Marco dan yang lainnya bertanya-tanya tentang cincin yang melingkar di jari Ace sehari setelah ulang tahunnya dan moodnya yang terlihat bagus terus menerus.

.

.

.

 **END**.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tahu ini tidak jelas. Aku tahu sekali. Kejar jam tayang woi. Sudah terlalu malem ini//plak
> 
> Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca dan sekali lagi, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ACE! SEMOGA KAU SUKA DENGAN HADIAH DARI SABO!


End file.
